A friendly competition
by grizztheviking
Summary: Amethyst challenges Pearl to see who is the better sword fighter.


Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot sat around the T.v. It was family movie night and Steven had picked the newest dog copter movie for the group to watch.

"This movie doesn't make any sense, how can he be a dog and a helicopter?" Asked Pearl.

"That's part of the fun! Can't you suspend your disbelief for just a little bit." Answered Steven.

"Yeah Pearl, Don't you know how to have fun?" Amethyst was poking fun at her friend.

"I can have fun. I just do it in my own way." Pearl fired back.

"Will you guys be quite, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Peridot shouted.

The group quieted down.

They where two hours and fifteen minutes into the movie and the climax was just starting. Dog copter was getting ready to have his final showdown with his arch enemy "The flea ridden feline." The Flea Ridden Feline pulled out her sword and started swinging at Dog copter. She finally managed to strike Dog copters paw.

Steven gasped.

"Oh please, you call that sword fighting? More like swinging around aimlessly." Pearl scoffed.

"You're just jealous that you can't fight that good Pearl." Amethyst teased.

"Oh yeah. You say this like you're a master sword fighter." Pearl fired back.

"I bet I could beat you." Amethyst responded.

"You do hmm. Ok then, You're on." Pearl responded.

"Umm guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but can this wait until the movie is over? Peridot is going crazy over here." Lapis interrupted while Peridot was seething.

The group finished the movie and Lapis and Peridot went home for the night.

"So about that little bet of ours." Pearl said.

"What about it?" Asked Amethyst.

"I was thinking you might need a little while to train. How does next weekend sound for the fight?" Asked Pearl.

"Sounds good to me!." Amethyst replied.

With the date set for the fight, Amethyst went to the kitchen to grab a snack, Garnet and Pearl where discussing their plans for tomorrow, and Steven headed to bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he went to sleep.

Steven had been asleep for a few hours when Amethyst shook him awake.

"Hey Steven, wake up!" She said.

"Hey, whats up?" Steven asked, still in a daze from being woken up.

"I need a favor. Pearl's been teaching your friend Connie to sword fight right? Well I need her to show me some of Pearls tricks." Amethyst begged Steven.

"Yeah she has, but I don't know if I'm comfortable helping you beat Pearl. I love you both and I don't want to pick a side." Steven answered.

"Aww come on Steven. I'll tell you what, if you help me I'll make a romantic dinner just for Connie and you." Amethyst bribed Steven.

"That does sound nice. Mmm, I guess I'll help you. I'll call her first thing in the morning." Steven agreed to help his friend.

Amethyst was overjoyed, but realizing Steven needed rest she went back to her room. Steven fell quickly back to sleep.

The next morning Steven was awoke by rays of sunshine peeking through his window blinds. After laying in bed awake for a while he hopped up and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of crying breakfast friends brand cereal. He sat down at the table and began to eat his food. Amethyst emerged from her room and sat down at the table with Steven.

"Hey Steven, I was thinking. If you don't feel comfortable helping me fight Pearl you don't have to. I love you little bro and I don't wanna make you do something you don't want." Amethyst said.

"It's fine. I've been thinking to and it would be nice to get to spend some time with you. We haven't seen each other a lot lately with all the crazy gem stuff going on, it'll be nice for a change." Steven replied.

"Thanks little bro. It means a lot to me." Amethyst said.

"So wear are Garnet and Pearl?" Asked Steven.

"There on a mission to the strawberry battlefield, they didn't need me though." Amethyst replied.

"So is today good for training if Connie's available?" Ask Steven.

"Sure." Answered Amethyst.

Steven finished his breakfast, washed the bowl and headed into the bathroom to get clean. Steven takes a quick shower and puts on a fresh pair of clothes. He is now ready to start the day.

He takes a seat on the couch and calls Connie.

"Hey Steven, Whats up?" Asked Connie.

"Hey, would you be interested in showing Amethyst what Pearl taught you about sword fighting?" Steven pleaded with his friend.

"May I ask why?" Connie asked.

"Well, her and Pearl have a little bet to see who is the best sword fighter." Steven answered.

"I'm sorry Steven, I don't think I'm comfortable selling my master out like that." Connie said.

"Not even for your jam buddy." Steven pleaded.

"It's not a serious fight is it?" Connie asked.

"No, its just to see who's better." Steven answered.

"Well I wouldn't do it for just anyone, but I'll do it for you." Connie said.

"Can you come over today?" Asked Steven.

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit." Connie replied.

Steven hung up the phone and told Amethyst that Connie would be over later to help train. The two decided to head up to Steven's room and play video games until Connie arrived. They played video games for about forty five minutes until they heard a knock at the door, It was Connie.

"Hey guys!" Connie said enthusiastically.

"Hey. Are you ready to train?" Asked Amethyst.

"Sure am." Answered Connie.

Amethyst and Steven led Connie to the temples teleport pad. The group teleported to the Ancient Sky Arena. Amethyst went over to where Pearl keeps her training swords and grabbed two swords. She gave Connie one and kept the other. Steven took a seat.

"So girl, you ready to train?" Amethyst asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Connie replied.

Amethyst took off running towards Connie. Connie held her ground and assumed a defensive position. Amethyst struck Connie's sword. A loud CLANG echoed throughout the arena. Connie knocked Amethyst down and lunged at her. Amethyst parried her attack, grabbed Connie's arm and flung her across the arena. Connie had the wind knocked out of her but she wasn't beaten. She got up and charged at Amethyst. Amethyst got nervous seeing Connie run at her, but she knew she could do it. Amethyst also charged at Connie. Their swords collided at full speed. Sparks lit up the arena. They where fiercely swinging at one another until Amethyst struck Connie's sword so hard she sent it flying across the arena.

Connie was out of breath from the strenuous physical battle. She finally caught her breath long enough to say.

"I think it's break time."

Amethyst dropped her sword and the two headed over to sit next to Steven.

"Wow, that fight looked intense." Said Steven.

"It really was." Amethyst replied.

"You did really well Amethyst. With a little more practice you'll be able to go against pearl." Connie said congratulating her student.

"Thanks. I'm really grateful that you're helping me." Amethyst responded.

"I packed us a lunch." Connie said as she pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a juice box for her, Steven, and Amethyst.

"Aww, you didn't have to, but I appreciate it." Steven told her.

The trio chatted while they enjoyed their lunch. After the lunch and a half an hour lunch break Amethyst and Connie continued their training.

They trained until the sun started to set.

"Uh oh. I better get home before sundown or my parents will flip." Connie said.

"We'll walk you to the bus stop." Amethyst said.

Steven and Amethyst walked with Connie down to the beach city bus stop. Steven bought her bus ticket for her.

"Thanks Steven, that was very sweet of you." Connie said.

"Aww, it's no problem." Steven said, blushing.

"You did really great today Amethyst. I'm very proud." Connie said.

"Thank you Connie. I won't let you down." Amethyst told her teacher.

They chat about the newest Dog Copter movie until the bus arrived. Steven hugged Connie goodbye and she got on the bus. Steven and Amethyst stopped by the big doughnut on the way home. Once they ate their treats they headed home. Pearl and Garnet where sitting in the living room waiting for them to return.

"Oh thank goodness you're back, I was starting to worry." Pearl said.

"Starting? You've been freaking out for the last half hour." Garnet said.

"No worries Pearl, Steven and I where just out visiting some friends." Amethyst said.

Steven grabbed something to eat, put on his PJ's and went to bed.

Amethyst spent the next five days training non-stop. She spent hours pouring over the notes that Connie had wrote for her. She poured over information she found on the internet about different sword fighting styles. She heads to the library and checks out some books about sword fighting throughout the ages. She was determined to beat Pearl.

It was the day of the sword fight. Amethyst had been practicing down to the wire. Pearl had managed to sneak some practice in too. Garnet and Steven took their seats in the Ancient Sky Arena. Pearl grabs her sword and hands Amethyst hers.

The battle was ready to begin. Pearl leaped into the air and came down at a fierce velocity towards Amethyst. Amethyst, quick on her feet spin dashed away. After she recovered from the spin dash she saw that Pearl was running right towards her. She held her ground and waited for Pearl to come to her. Pearl struck Amethyst's sword so hard it chipped the blade, but it didn't phase Amethyst, she maneuvered around Pearl and slashed at her. The blade nicked her cheek.

"Not bad for a beginner." Pearl scoffed.

"Thanks." Amethyst responded.

Pearl retaliated by lunging at Amethyst. Amethyst thinking fast parries Pearl's attack. Amethyst stabs at Pearl but misses by a mile thanks to Pearl's quick reflexes. Pearl back flips with great elegance over Amethyst and slashes at her back. Amethyst spins around and blocks the strike. Pearl was keeping the pressure up on Amethyst by striking at her, but Amethyst remembered everything Connie had taught her about blocking.

"Alright, Time to end this." Pearl thought to herself.

Pearl Struck Amethyst down with one of the most powerful blows she had ever felt. It sent her sword flying. Amethyst was sprawled out on the ground Pearl walked up to her and pointed her sword at her as if she was going in for the kill. Instead Pearl dropped her sword and offered her friend help up.

"You did great today. I couldn't be more proud of you." Pearl told Amethyst.

"Why? I lost." Amethyst asked.

Pearl pointed to the gash on her face and said. "No ones done this well against me in years."

"I don't deserve all of this praise, I had Connie come over and show me what you had taught her." Amethyst confessed to Pearl.

"What!?" Pearl said in shock.

Steven and Garnet walked over two their two friends and overheard the conversation.

Pearl was quiet in thought for a moment but then said

"It doesn't matter that Connie taught you. If she's good enough to teach someone I must be doing a good job and besides you where able to put her lessons to use on the battlefield, that is an invaluable skill."

That really cheered Amethyst up.

"Thanks P, it means a lot to know that you care so much." Amethyst responded.

The two hugged.

"Come on you two, we better get over to the barn. It's Lapis's turn to pick the movie for movie night this week!" Steven said.

This little competition was a great bonding experience for the two friends and a lesson to Amethyst about ego. Amethyst and Pearl where closer than ever because of that day.


End file.
